


Stan meets the weirdness demon

by crazybunnyfangirl



Series: Bill And The Weirdness Machine [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Gravity Falls
Genre: Confrontations, Confused Bill Cipher, Fanart, Insane Bill Cipher, Stan Pines Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybunnyfangirl/pseuds/crazybunnyfangirl
Summary: Finally after all these months (of just sitting in my head forgotten) i put my little au of Bill And The Weirdness Machine on paper😁
Series: Bill And The Weirdness Machine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stan meets the weirdness demon

**Author's Note:**

> Little insight on this au:
> 
> Stan is Henry his involvement is he made cartoons with his twin brother and there friend Fiddleford (yeah it's pretty much inspired by the mistery trio au) but Stan later on retired early.. 
> 
> Bill is Bendy Bendy doesn't talk but Bill does but just a few words barley a sentence or two... He isn't so smart as he normaly is he runs more on instinct his head is pretty fucked up so he doesn't know the difference between Stanley and Stanford and he switches regulary between helping Stan and wanting to murder him or just being scared shitless of him... Did i mention Bill had mood swings and pstd?
> 
> Fiddleford is kinda Sammy but the helpfulness of Boris so he helps Stan.. Fiddleford is the only true ally of Stan that isn't always easy because Fiddleford was trapped in that weirdness hell for 30 years so that did a number on his sanity 😬
> 
> Pyronica is Alice angel i don't know yet what her story is same with Gideon i don't know if i want him in this au or not as Sammy yes or no yet 😅
> 
> Ford is Joey Drew: instead of making the ink machine he made The portal to bring the characters to life with weirdness and he treated Bill as labrat so that's why Bill's fucked up in the head 😬
> 
> That's all i have right now😉


End file.
